I Want a Miracle
by BlackAithne
Summary: When Renee left she took Bella with her, leaving her brother and Charlie broken hearted. Now their back but whats the catch? ExB of course and usual pairings....hopefully will get better....rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Go easy on me I'm a first timer…lol and I have no idea about the American stuff that I'm putting in so just go w

**Authors Note: Go easy on me I'm a first timer…lol and I have no idea about the American stuff that I'm putting in so just go with it…. If I'm way out tell me please and I'll do my best to fix it.**

Disclaimer: Am I Stephenie Meyer? Ha I wish!! I'm just borrowing…. for now….

The Talk (Em POV)

"I'll see you guys later!" I called out to the guys as I jumped into my jeep. I put the key in to the ignition and smiled as my baby purred into life. Though I could barely hear it due to the heavy rains that had forced football practice to be cut short.

I did my usual routine and turned up the radio so I could hear it. I guess when you live in Forks, Washington, rain is the first thing you get used to. Since no one could hear me I started to sing along.

Rosie my girlfriend, simply refused to let me touch the radio of the BMW, and due to a previous experience, would make me get out and walk, even if it was a two-hour car ride. I shuddered at the memory.

The drive home was only short, and so I was home in under 10 minutes, I pulled up in front of the house, 'cos Charlie, my Dad had parked the cruiser in the driveway. That should have clued me in that something was up, Charlie is NEVER home early, not matter what the days like I beat him home with football practice after school.

"Emmett, is that you?" huh that's odd he's in the kitchen, usually he's watching a game when he's at home.

"Yeah its Me." I called back to him as I hung up my coat. I heard a heavy sigh, something is not right and I walked in to the kitchen, to see Charlie, staring out the window and is that the PHONE next to him!? Since when has Charlie known how to use one? "What's up Charlie?"

His head snapped suddenly as he realised I was there, and he tried to smile but failed miserably. "Emmett we need to talk."

I looked at him carefully, what on earth could Charlie the king of the silent man way, suddenly want to talk about now?

He sighed again and rubbed his hand though his hair, something he only did when he was about to tell me something he knew I wouldn't like. "Emmett, you might want to sit down," get using to the chair across the table from where he was sitting. I walked over from the doorway in 2 strides and sat down.

"Emmett, your mother is moving back to Forks," I couldn't control the look of pure shock and angry that was on my face right now. But I didn't care, that woman had left some years ago and taken my baby sister with her, despite her and my protests, and I haven't seen her since. And that was 4 years ago.

"Its not really her choice Emmett, Isabella, wants to be back here… she says she needs to be back here." He looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at to look me in the eyes. "Emmett, Is…Is…Isabella she's…" Charlie looked like he was going to cry, he shock his head, and took a deep breath then he continued.

"Isabella has leukaemia"

At first I though that this was some kind of bad joke, but the again Charlie doesn't know how to joke. "What??"

"She has leukaemia, it's a type where there is no cure... she's moving back because there's nothing more the doctors can do…."I zoned out on what Charlie was saying to me. All I could think of was Belly, my little Belly was…Oh god.

It suddenly dawned on me.

Belly my beautiful little sister was finally coming home…but she was coming home to die.

**So what did you think?**

**Any helpful advice is much appreciated….**

Remember I'm only a newbie…

**So REVIEW!! Lol please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry I haven't posted sooner… life and all that jazz… I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner… life and all that jazz… On a happier tune it was my birthday a couple of weeks ago so…. Go me!!

**Hope this is worth the wait… don't forget to keep it real…(Auzzie saying…. Well my saying at least….)**

Chapter 2 (no duh!) Just breathe.

Bella POV

I stared out the tiny window of the plane. It was a goodbye between the sky and me, probably if they had their way this would be the last time I would fly somewhere.

I had to promise myself weeks ago that I wouldn't pity my self because of it but it always sneaks up on you….

You see my 'condition' as the doctors call it is… well I guess the only word I can use to describe it is…fatal. That's why I made Renee let me go home.

It's been 4 years that I've been away from my home. 4 years since that day, the day when everything changed. Emmy-bear and I were inseparable when we were little and as we grew that bond just grew with us. When Renee tore us apart we crumbled into a irreversible mess.

I mean sure we talk on the phone but it can't replace what we once had. But I guess moving past that, is part of growing up. You need to know when to stop blaming others for wrongs they may have committed.

"Sweetheart, we land in a few minutes, how are you feeling?" Renee had insisted that she come with me, and like the push over I am, I agreed … hesitantly. I figured even she would want to be close to her daughter in her daughter's last months.

Besides it wasn't like I was moving back completely unprepared, I had a plan, I just hope that Emmett will agree to it.

"I'm fine mother, really, I feel fine." I couldn't be made at her for caring about how I felt, all things considered. The reason I left Forks in the first place, that I still can't fully forgive her for.

"Could all passengers please put their trays in the upright position and fasten their seat belts. We are about to land."

For the record, Charlie and Renee's divorce was… less then pleasant. In fact to be completely honest it was and still is down right nasty. You would have thought that after 4 year, they'd be able to move on, but no.

The landing was rough but I've been though a lot worse recently. Renee grabbed our hand luggage and we slowly made our way off the plane though the over crowded plane isle.

After what seemed like an eternity waiting for our other bags on the conveyer belt, we finally had everything and began the search for Charlie and Emmett.

Though spotting the bear in the middle of the Seattle airport was not going to be much of a challenge.

"BELLS!!"

I smiled I knew that voice better then my own. I turned quickly looking for the source and that's when I saw him.

My memories of him and the photos he'd emailed me over the years simply did not do him justice. He was a giant! I remember him being tall but this was tall in the extreme. And boy had the boy filled out!

I ran as fast as I could without tripping myself, in to his wide spread arm span.

"Emmy…" I whispered as I clung to him trying to assure myself that he was truly there. I looked up at him and smiled. "When on earth did you get so big?"

He shrugged, which lifted me off my feet with the motion. Suddenly he had a huge grin across his face and before I could say anything I was off my feet being swung around.

Fighting off laughter I could barely breathe, " Em put me down!"

He was laughing so hard he had no choice but to oblige. As Emmett was bent over holding his sides from laughing so hard I saw Charlie.

"Dad!" I ran over and threw my arms around him. As he stroked my hair he whispered something that made my heart swell with joy. "Welcome home Bells, I missed you."

"I missed you to Dad." I grinned up at him. He looked up over my head.

"Renee." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. All laughter gone from his face, he looked back at me, "Come on Bells lets go home."

I nodded at him. I was home… but I was home for the worst reason.

Ok so I have to say I HATE wireless internet… mine keeps stuffing up… but oh well…

**I wanted to make Renee the way she is cos its part of my story...it works so if you don't like it tough… cos I do :P**

**I will update sooner lol I promise this chapter was hard to make flow so I hope it works… quick little question and answer in your review or pm me or whatever… should I let our beloved little Bella live? Or will cancer take its toll?**

**So review people you know you want to…**

**And check out "Control" its co-written by some fabulous people (myself included)**

**Keeping it real…**

**Loui**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I had exams studying and what not… and wireless Internet bites the big one…(though I'm not quite sure what the big one is quite yet….) so I figured I'd update for those few that actually can be bothered to review (on positive note I love you guys!)…. And I wanted say thanks to those kind few who actually read my dear little story….

**As for the characters if you don't like the way I've made them tough… cos I'm not changing them at all. ******

**Disclaimer: Let's not even go there… I'm so not Stephenie Meyer ok?**

**Now on to the chapter =)**

Chapter 3

Emmett was not impressed with my plan, to say the least. In fact he down right hated it. However he agreed to my terms, reluctantly, very reluctantly.

My idea or 'operation move to Forks', was based sorely around life being carried on as per usual. My 'condition' was not to be mentioned even in passing, and especially at school.

Only teachers and the nurse were told and even then only the teachers of the classes I would be studying. No one else could know.

I was to be introduced as Bella Dwyer, to avoid those I knew before I left making the connection and snooping around to find out what was wrong. I was very lucky my days in Phoenix had slightly altered my appearance.

Due to the treatments I had lost a considerable amount of weight, not that I was obese when I had left Forks but I was on the heavy side. My long hair had been replaced with shoulder length locks. And despite my protests Renee insisted that my wardrobe be updated, so as a result so had my sense of fashion

"Hey Bells, can we go for a walk?" Emmett asked through my closed door. I smiled to myself, I had expected Emmett to put up a big fight, especially me using Renee's last name. However he was more upset that I wasn't going to tell my friends that I was back.

I crossed my bedroom slower then usual, but everything was slower now, everything took more effort, and opened my door. Revealing Emmett leaning on the wall beside my doorframe. "Sure Emmy just let me grab my coat." He stood there for a few more seconds. "Um… Emmy I kinda need you to move so I can get my coat by the front door."

"Oh sorry Belly," he smiled down at me and side stepped out of my way. I slid around him and made my way down stairs to where Renee and Charlie where deep in conversation.

Grabbing my coat from the hooks by the front door I shouted out to them, "Emmy and I are going for a walk, we'll be back soon," I grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him outside before my mother could protest.

I could just hear her now, "oh no you don't Bella your sick there's no way you going out there…" and she would probably kept at the same point to drive the matter in. that had to be one of the most annoying habits she had ever since the divorce.

We had been walking for almost ten minutes in complete silence, whatever Emmett had wanted to talk about was obviously important to him, and he only ever was silent when he was trying to think of the right way to say something without upsetting me.

"Um… Bells…." I tried to hide my smile as he continued to change from staring at his feet, to straight ahead, and then back to his feet. " About tomorrow… are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you only just got here maybe you should. You know. Wait, until your rested and strong enough…"

I shook my head interrupting him mid-sentence. " I feel fine Emmett, really I do. Besides I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I can't wait to see how everyone has changed. It will do me some good to see them again."

"Then why can't they know your back Bells? I mean they miss you, they care about you don't you think that they deserve at least that?"

"em we've been through this. They cant know im back, im just not ready for Alice overload. And I couldn't take the pity stares, its bad enough you know. You know how much I hate all the attention." We had stopped walking now and I was looking at a house across the street, it's looked eerily familiar but I couldn't place how I knew it.

Emmett grabbed my shoulders and gently shook me. "but their your best friends Bells." He was almost pleading with me now.

I shook my head. "no Emmett either they figure it out themselves or they don't. I wont cause them any unnecessary pain so early on. Better they think im just the new girl from Phoenix. And you promised you wouldn't tell them remember Emmett."

He nodded sadly at me "I remember Bella-Boo. I just wish you would tell them." His face was so heartbreaking I threw my arms around him the best I could. He rapped his arms around my fragile frame. Through the gap in his arms I swore I saw the curtains of the house I had been staring at move, as though someone had been standing there and had moved suddenly.

(insert line that I cant figure out how to get, here.)

Bella POV

BEEP…BEEP…BEEEP…BEEEEEEEP

I fumbled to turn off the stupid alarm that seemed to get louder and louder and louder. I hit the button, and the beeping creation was silenced. I sat up suddenly, and then flopped back on my bed as the blood rush caused my head to spin. Today was THE day. The day my plan would become a reality.

I slowly got out of bed and fumbled around my room in search of the clothes I had set-aside for today. A pair of high waisted blue jeans, a dark brown tight turtleneck shirt, and a pair of brown cowboy boots to match. I would grab my wool coat when I left.

I slowly made my way down to the kitchen, where Renee was reading the paper in her house coat, and the fuzzy slippers I had gotten her for her two Christmas' ago. "Morning Mom," I spotted the coffee pot she had made and began to make myself a cup, being careful not to spill the scaling hot liquid on my hands.

"Morning Bella, are you ready for you big day? Are you sure you got enough sleep? You know you don't have to do this, you could wait a while…" I smiled remembering that Emmett had said the same thing the night before. I took a sip of my coffee. How long had Renee been sitting here, for her mind to already be working in over drive?

" I slept fine Mom, and I want to do this. I need to do this." I quickly finished my coffee before she could say anymore and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I walked over and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine, Emmett will be there. I love you. I'll see you after school."

She sighed in defeat, she was getting too easy to beat now days… I shook my head, as I grabbed my jacket from the rack and headed out the front door. I couldn't think about that. New day meant a new start.

I jumped into the old Chevy truck my dad had given to me as a welcome home gift, second hand but I didn't care.

The drive to school was a short one, and with a few deep breathes I got out of my truck and walked toward the main building that housed the front office. Behind the ageing desk start a lady in her mid 40s, I racked my brain to remember her name, Emmett had told me but I couldn't recall it.

"Excuse me?" she looked up from whatever she was doing, "yes dear? Can I help you?"

I smiled she seemed nice enough. "I'm new here, my name is Bella Dwyer"

"Oh yes dear, here is your schedule and your slip, just make sure each of your teachers sign it, and bring it back here at the end of the day." I nodded and thanked her, hurrying to get to my first class before others, as not to attract so much attention.

When I noticed a beautiful blonde girl, and a rather giant boy in comparison, were having an argument, I wasn't the only person who noticed them, they were beginning to draw the attention of onlookers, when the boy said something that caused the girl to shriek and scream for all the world to hear.

"I SAW YOU!"

sorry about the cliffy… couldn't resist… now its that time again….

Yep REVIEW TIME!!! Don't you just love review time? I do!

So go on you know you want to 


	4. Chapter 4

Lets us continue from where we left off…

"I SAW YOU!"

I watched on as the boy said something in reply and the girl turned on her heel and ran, presumably to the safety of the bathroom stalls.

I leaned over to the tall brunette girl standing next to me. "Who are they?" the girl turned and looked at me with her eyebrow raised, her expression quickly changed when she realized that I was the new girl.

"That was Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale, and would you believe that he cheated on her after they've been together for just over four years! I'm Angela by the way," she smiled at me.

Wow 4 years can change everything, Rosie-poise looked so different I hardly recognized her; the lanky tomboy had grown in to one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. I realized that the girl was waiting for my reply. "I'm Isa nice to meet you." I slowly walked away from Angela and her friends and made my way to my first class deep in thought.

She had said Emmett had cheated on her, I knew my brother he would never do that to Rosie he loved her too much, unless he only told her that because…. because of me.

I groaned inwardly and walked in to the classroom. Handing the slip to the teacher I made my way to my seat, and tried to pay attention to the lesson. I knew however that trig would never be able to capture my attention fully however. I made a mental note to talk to Emmett's coach and make sure that he hadn't quit, after his performance this morning I knew that it was more than likely.

The morning passed relatively quickly and before I made my way to the cafeteria, I stopped by Emmett's coach's office to confirm my suspicion. The coach informed me that he had quit a few days ago out of the blue.

I shook my head and smiled sweetly at him, informing him that Emmett would be back on the team if there was still a place for him, I would make sure of it. And with that I made my way to the cafeteria.

The brightly lit room was buzzing with chatter; glad that there was no deafening silence as I entered I made my way through the line. I found an empty table in the corner of the room away from prying eyes. I sat down and felt someone staring at me. I looked up into the glares of four people.

I tried to steady my breathing as Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward looked as if they wanted to murder me. I took a deep breath and looked down at my food, shifting uncomfortably under their unwavering glares. This was not the way I had imagined my return to Forks at all.

I sighed; I was faced with two options cave under pressure or stand my ground. I looked up and met the eyes of Rose, and shook my head exaggerating the motion so she could understand. And with that I picked up my tray walked slowly to the bin, I could feel their stares burning into my back. I walked to my locker.

At least I started to before my arm was pulled back. I turned and met the glares of Jasper and Alice. I pulled my arm out of Jasper's vice like grip. "Can I help you?"

It was Alice who answered her voice full of venom. "Yeah you can, how long have you and Emmett been going on for?" my eyebrows shot up. Oh boy was he going to get it.

"Excuse me?"

Jasper replied his voice unnaturally low, I felt slightly chilled. "How long have you been seeing Emmett?"

I blinked up at him, and then at Alice, I spoke slowly so that my message would be though. "Emmett? And Me? You're for real aren't you?" Alice just glared at me. The bell sounded for class and I turned on my heel and made my way to my locker.

The afternoon classes passed slowly, finally with the glares of people still following me. I sought out Emmett.

I found his locker easily enough. Luckily for me he was still there.

I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him behind me. I had to hurry if I wanted to catch them before they left. It seemed as if lady luck was finally on my side. "Hey ROSE"

She stopped and turned around. I walked straight up to her, pulling Emmett behind me.

"He has something he needs to say." And I let go of him and crossed my arms. He just shook his head.

Rose began to turn around. And I lost it.

"That's it I've had it enough." She stopped walking and turned back around. I ignored the stares we were getting. I gestured to Emmett and then to me, "we are NOT a thing. Not only would that be stupid considering that he had you. It would also be illegal."

Emmett took a step forward, "Bells don't..." I held up my hand to silence him. But he had said enough. Rose began to figure it out. So I helped her along. "It's ok Em really. C'mon Roise-Posie, do I really look that different?" her eyes bulged as she finally figured out who I was. "Bell…." I quickly covered her mouth "not here…you want to come over?"

**Sorry I was going to writ more but temptation got in the way and I thought id post this for you all to read.**

**And as the saying goes**

**Reviews are love**

**Spread the love**

**I love that saying lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right so there has been one seriously long gap in updates and I must apologize for it. Life has been pretty….any word I can think of is an understatement, everything from exams, to laptop deaths, to 18ths and even friend who don't know how to prevent the preventable, to siblings running amuck in France. **

**So here we go from where we left off….**

I grabbed Rose's hand and half directed half dragged her to my truck. My stupid brother, how could he do that!?! He completely ruined my perfectly, well slightly incoherent plan, but all the same it was a plan that I could live by, but NO HE HAS TO GO AND SCREW IT UP!

I was so absorbed with my mental rant that I wasn't watching where I was going and found myself rebounding off something, almost hitting the pavement were it not for the vice like grip Rose had.

I looked up at the person I had ricocheted off of. I could feel my face growing hotter as I took in the model like body. Before me stood a guy, who would put the Greek gods to shame.

His jeans were tight on his perfectly sculpted legs; his black vinyl jacket was open revealing a tight navy blue shirt. His copper locks were had the 'I-just-just-got-out- of-bed' look; I couldn't believe the change in him. It hadn't been that long… and he was looking at me like I was an alien.

"Hello Edward, this is…" I cut off Rose before she could inform him that it was me. I stuck out my hand and plastered a grin on my face, "hey there, I'm Izzy." Rose gave me a look and I shook my head at her.

Edward nodded in my direction and grunted at Rose, it was obvious that his interest levels were below negative 5.

In fact, he wasn't even looking at me, my fear that he would know who I was instantly, were wasted, he was looking behind me.

I turned around, and saw a blonde girl from my Spanish class walking toward us. She pushed through Rose and my hands and threw her arms around Edward.

I could feel the blow to my stomach as I watched Edward and nameless girl make out in front of me. Rose's face went from murderous to concern as she switched from looking at the sideshow to me.

Grabbing my arm Rose half pulled half lead me toward my truck. I opened the truck door and slid in.

Gripping the steering wheel, I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes. Rose placed her hand gently on my arm, "I'm sorry you had to see that Bells. He changed…after you left,' she took in a deep breath, 'he's not the Edward you remember, it's as if the Edward you knew left along with you. He won't talk to anyone anymore, not like he used to. Not even to Esme."

I nodded and turned on the engine. I looked at her and smiled, trying to show her it was ok. "C'mon, its time you knew the truth." She gave me a confused look but didn't push it further. Shed know soon enough.

The drive to Charlie's house was short, which was spent with Rose filling me in on the details that Emmett had forgotten.

She and Emmett were together and very happy. Alice and Jasper had finally opened up their eyes and had been dating for the past few months and the blonde was named Lauren. She had moved to Forks a year after I had left and a week later was dating Edward.

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house; Emmett's jeep was already parked in the driveway. I got out of the truck and walked into the house.

I made my way into the lounge and sat down in an armchair. Rose trailed in after me and took a seat on the sofa, next to a very somber looking Em. She looked quizzedly at us. I nodded and began talking.

"Rosie, I'm back here for a few months max."

Rose's face filled with sadness. "Renee's moving you back so soon?" I shook my head.

"I wanted to come home, Rosie, I… wanted to see everyone, all those I love…before…"I sighed. "Bell's dying Rose." Emmett's voice was thick with emotion, as he looked at me. Rose's face filled with horror.

"How?" I gave her a half hearted smile, "Cancer." Rose's eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth. "NO!" tears were flowing freely over her face. She jumped up and threw her arms around me. I could feel her sobs as they shook her entire body.

I jumped at the sound of a knock on the front door, Emmett got up, his face was hollow, and all his regular laughter had drained out of it. Rose didn't let go of me as she sobbed into my shoulder, I tried to comfort her. Emmett walked back into the room with two people trailing behind him.

Alice flew around him and grabbed Rose away from me. Jasper to a step forward and punched Emmett in the stomach. He doubled over as Alice screamed at him "HOW COULD YOU?!?! She ADORED you, and you go and do this???"

I stood up to defend him when she spun around and turned on me, she was vicious her delivery. "I hope you're happy. You're just like Lauren you don't care whether someone is taken or not you just have to have everything."

I doubled over as the pain from watching my childhood sweetheart make out with a girl in front of me, overwhelmed me. I threw my hands out in front of me as my knees gave way.

"BELLA!" Rose screamed and Emmett dived forward to grab me before I could hit the ground. Alice's face was a mix of shock and confusion. "Bella...."

I smiled up at Emmett as he sat me down in the chair, I patted his arm. "I'm fine Em, really." Rose ran forward to help me.

I smiled and waved my hand at her, "I'm fine, just have to catch my breath." Alice sank into the chair opposite me as Jasper perched on the arm.

"How? Who? What?" I looked at Alice and smiled.

"I'm sorry Ali, Em was right I should have told you I was coming back. However I must say in my defense, HE,' I pointed very directly at Emmett, 'was NOT supposed to break up with Rose, let alone quit the football team."

I glared at my brother, whilst he just shrugged. "Why would you do that Em? You knew the plan and it would have worked if you had stuck to it, and besides you love that game, you love the team, and you love playing it so, I told the coach to expect you at practice tomorrow early."

He began to protest, that I needed him more and it could wait, but I wouldn't hear of it. "No Emmett, it won't wait the whole point was that nothing changed. I need you to live normally. Please the more changes you make to your life the more people will figure things out."

Alice and Jasper looked at me confused. "Why is that a bad thing Bella?" Jaspers southern accent flaring though his words.

"Everyone loves you Bella. Everyone has the right to say goodbye." I looked at Rose as she stared steadily back at me. The force behind her words had startled me.

It was Alice that suddenly keyed into what Rose had said. "Goodbye? But…but...but you just got here…and you still have to…he'd only respond to you…"

I didn't need to ask her to know who she was referring to. I closed my eyes, I could feel the hot tears trying to escape as I allowed the thought of him overwhelm me. I shook my head slowly. "He can't know Alice."

Rose took my hand in hers, as she tried to calm me down. "Bella's home for a terrible reason Al, one she believed would hurt us so much she wanted to spare us, so she thought that if we didn't know it was her, and then we would continue on as normal. To put it simply Alice, Bella leaving left Edward broken and hollow, but having her back and then… it would destroy him."

"What do you mean and then? And then what? Please Bella all I wanted was to have to two of you back why won't you tell him?" As Alice pleaded with me, Rose gave my hand a squeeze for encouragement.

The tears I was once able to hold back now followed freely down my face. I cleared my throat…

But it wasn't me who answered her, it seemed Emmett had become my unofficial spokesperson for telling people, his eyes never leaving my face and his voice was full of the raw emotion that was evident on his face.

"Guys, Bella won't tell him because she has cancer.' He took a deep breath and continued, 'she's dying and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

**I realize it's been a while but please review I promise the next chapter will contain Bella/Izzy/Edward interactions. I hope you like the story so far :)**


End file.
